1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission tool allowing easy replacement of a worn out bushing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for transmission tool have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,503, invented by, Fakult, invented by, Extraction tool for transmissions, an extraction tool for transmission or the like units comprising a long tubular body enclosing a rotatably mounted operating part having an expansible gripping unit at one end to engage withing a mating part, and a handle at the opposite end to rotate the operating part to cause the gripping unit to in turn grip said mating part to facilitate withdrawal of clutch and gear units or the like in which the mating part is positioned.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,845, invented by, Myers, invented by, Right angle torque transmission tool, a torque transmission tool is arranged to direct torque application from a torque wrench to an associated fastener. To this end, an elongate housing is arranged to receive torque from a first end of the housing and direct such torque through gear inter-engagement to a driven shaft having a through-extending polygonal bore arranged to receive various inserts therewithin for directing torque transmission to various tools and fasteners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,228, invented by, Rodolf, invented by, Tool kit for installing transmission seals, a composite seal-installing driver includes an elongated base or handle portion with a socket in one end and any selected one of a plurality of interchangeable adapters each having an end projection manually fittable in the base socket so as to connect the base and the adapter. Each adapter has a flat flange for engaging the back of an annular seal to be installed in the hole of the transmission housing into which a shaft of the transmission projects and a central cylindrical projection over which the seal ring is fitted and slid rearward into engagement with the flange. The cylindrical projection is fitted into the transmission housing hole and guides movement of the seal toward the hole. Force is applied to the base of the driver to press-fit the seal into the hole. The diameters and lengths of the central projections of the adapters vary so that, by selecting the appropriate adapter, seals of different sizes can be installed in transmissions of different manufacturers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,275, invented by, Diaz, invented by, Transmission direct clutch drum removing and installing tool, a transmission direct clutch drum removing and installing tool for use on a General Motors Corporation Turbo-Hydromatic 400 automatic transmission. The tool comprises a round plate platform base (20) and a spacer channel (26) attached to its periphery, each having an opening in the center. A plurality of legs (30), each having a retainer (34) on its lower end, are pivotally connected to the bottom of the base (20). A T-shaped operating handle slideably penetrates the opening in the base (20) and channel (26), and contains a leg directing expansion guide disc (40) on the end opposite the handle grip. Between the base (20) and disc (40) is a free floating locking disc (46) that assures the alignment of the legs (30) without binding or internal bowing. To operate the tool, the handle extended allowing the legs (30) to be grouped together and placed within the sides of the clutch drum. When the handle section (36) is pushed downwardly, the legs (30) are forced outwardly grabbing the sides of the clutch drum. Thus, allowing the operator to remove or install the clutch drum.
The above patented inventions differ from the present invention because they fail to describe or claim at least one combination of the following features depicted in the present invention: jig, jig first member with jig first member shroud, jig second member pin, reamer, reamer collar, reamer shaft thread, reamer shaft cutter, and reamer shaft nut.
Numerous innovations for transmission tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention relates to a transmission tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission tool allowing easy replacement of a worn out bushing.
The types of problems encountered in the prior art are transmission bushing replacement requires disassembly of the transmission.
In the prior art, unsuccessful attempts to solve this problem were attempted namely: various tools to facilitate transmission disassembly. However, the problem was solved by the present invention because the bushing can be changed transmission without disassembling the transmission.
Innovations within the prior art are rapidly being exploited in the field of facilitating mechanical labor required to perform routine transmission repairs.
The present invention solved a long felt need for an easy two step process to replace a worn out bushing without disassembly of the transmission.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transmission tool having a jig, reamer, and inserter.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a jig having a jig body, jig first member with a jig first member shroud, a jig cylinder, and a jig second member with a jig second member pin.
In keeping with these objects, and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in the reamer having a reamer collar with a reamer collar channel, reamer shaft, reamer shaft cutter, reamer shaft thread, and reamer shaft nut.
When the inserter is designed in accordance with the present invention, it has a inserter male member upon which a bushing is positioned.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings.
10 - transmission tool (10)
12 - jig (12)
12A - jig body (12A)
12B - jig first member (12B)
12BA - jig first member shroud (12BA)
12C - jig cylinder (12C)
12D - jig second member (12D)
12DA - jig second member pin (12DA)
14 - reamer (14)
14A - reamer collar (14A)
14AA - reamer collar channel (14AA)
14B - reamer shaft (14B)
14BA - reamer shaft cutter (14BA)
14BB - reamer shaft thread (14BB)
14BC - reamer shaft nut (14BC)
16 - inserter (16)
16A - inserter male member (16A)
18 - bushing (18)